Dandelion
by A-soul-scream
Summary: Welcome to the life of Kea Sakuraba, your typical teenage girl. She died a cliche death due to a severe sickness. Join her as she realizes a few things she never knew about herself until she took part in the Game. Slight JoshuaxOC in later chapters.
1. The Beginning

**It's my first time to write anything for the TWEWY archive. I'm not that good in writing so please tolerate if it's really horrible…**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The World Ends with You or its characters. I only own my OC, Kea.**

* * *

><p>Life slipping, bleeding profusely… Her senses began to fade. Kea Sakuraba never really expected much from her life other than living a cliché one; to have it cut like it was just merely strings was just totally shocking to not just her but to her family as well. She was suffering Viral Hemorrhagic Fever, thanks to an outbreak of the sickness around her hometown. She went through prescriptions and different kinds of treatment but the convulsions and hematemesis got worse.<p>

Doctors tried to help her but her condition was far too grave to treat. She died at the age of fifteen on March 29, 2008 due to internal and external bleeding…

* * *

><p>"…Where is this place?"<p>

She finds herself in some weird room with such a bright light; Kea then began to shield her eyes from the brightness. She was sure of only one thing and that was she wasn't in the hospital any longer.

"Do you wish to walk the path of oblivion or take a chance?" A tall figure asked her.

She couldn't see whoever it was but she replied anyway, "Take a chance, I suppose?"

'_A chance…'_ What did he mean by that though?

The figure beamed, "Splendid! I shall collect your fee then."

It sounded like she was selling her soul but hey, did she have another choice other than oblivion? None. And thus, with that all said and done, she began to lose consciousness yet again. Where will she wake up this time?


	2. Day One: When We First Met

**Welcome to the second chapter of "Dandelion." Before the chapter starts, I'd like to thank those who reviewed the previous chapter. **

**To IceKyurem: From Kea's surname, pretty much ^^ I'll do my best to live up your expectations!**

**To SilverWingedGentleman: It was actually the first time I've gotten a serious review and I'll make sure to keep everything you told me in mind. I have a low self-esteem as seen with my old author's note but I'll make sure to be a bit more positive. **

**So going back, I'll make sure to make this a great story! I accept constructive criticism but not flames.**

**DISCLAIMER: I don't own The World Ends with You or its characters. I only own my OC, Kea.**

* * *

><p><em>The girl ran as fast as she could around the second floor, desperately looking for a room of a relative she cared for and was worried about since he was confined in the sanatorium. Hospital staff and patients looked at her as if she was insane; she didn't care though. Finally at her destination, she barged in the room. <em>

"_Neku," Kea's eyes began to water," I thought you'd never wake up…" _

_She embraced her cousin tightly as he looked at her with a dumbfounded expression; she never seemed like the type to show any kind of affection, but it looks like he was proved wrong all thanks to the situation he now experiencing._

_The orange-haired teen simply said, "Hey, what's up?"_

"_What's up? What's up! You've been asleep for three weeks!" Kea exclaimed as she let go of Neku._

"_Wh-what? But I thought…"_

"_You thought what? That you were dead?"_

"_Um, it's nothing. I guess I had one hell of a dream, that's all."_

"_Tell me about it."_

_Bad or good, Kea always had her curiosity put up in maximum. That was the kind of person she was. A bit bubbly and outgoing but that all changed after she had gotten ill…_

* * *

><p>The girl took a sharp breath as she sat up from the… cemented floor? Around her was a sea of people walking in different directions. She looked at her black long-sleeved dress and striped stockings which were – for some odd reason – not tainted by blood from all the vomiting she had done before she died. Her black lace boots were untied so she didn't have much of a choice but to tie them so she wouldn't trip later on.<p>

"Welcome to the Underground!" A voice shouted from behind.

Kea let out a small yelp as she jumped. She turned to see a man with orange hair wearing a hoodie and jeans, holding a lollipop. What caught her attention most was the black skeleton wings on the guy's back. Bizarre but she's seen far worse.

"What the hell?" She crossed her arms as she looked at the guy sternly.

A feeling of nostalgia hit her as she looked up the sky to see some tall buildings; she had no doubt that the place she was in was Shibuya but something about it was way different. Was this the place the Game will take place?

"First time around here, kid?" He questioned, noticing the expression of awe in her salmon eyes.

She stammered, "Sort of…?"

The man smirked and then took his leave. Kea cocked her head in confusion, '_What just happened?' _She asked herself. A sigh escaped her lips as she ran her fingers through her pinkish-orange hair. If this was the Game the tall figure from before mentioned, what the hell was she supposed to do?

But before anything else, she just realized something; that was she had bed hair… Ugh. Immediately, she tied her hair in a ponytail, leaving her bangs and some strands of hair down.

"Still a bit of a mess but this will do…" She murmured as she began to walk a bit.

* * *

><p>She heard a phone ring from the pocket compartment of her dress; she brought it out and saw a peculiar pin with it. She then shuddered at the thought of anyone putting these items in without her consent. Maybe it was that guy she encountered moments ago. She flipped open the phone and saw a message.<p>

"Reach 104. You have 60 minutes." She read.

'_Ah… so I have to follow the phone's every command like I'm some slave. Good enough._' Kea then nearly dropped her phone as she felt a surge of pain consume her right palm.

"Dropped something, miss?" A voice asked her.

She looked up as her salmon eyes met a pair of lavender ones. Her heart began to pound a bit. The savior of her phone was a boy around her age; he had medium-length ash blonde hair. His eyes showed maturity and great wisdom which attracted Kea to no end.

"T-thanks… um…" Kea stuttered

He replied, "Yoshiya Kiryu. Mother and Father call me Joshua."

Joshua. The name seemed to fit him oh so perfectly.

"I'm Kea Sakuraba." The girl bowed slightly.

Their introduction was short lived when red emblems began to approach them from out of nowhere. Joshua quickly made a stance as if he was going to fight them.

Kea's jaw dropped, "Are you nuts?"

"Pact. Now." Those were the two words he said.

"Pact? What gibberish are you –"

"I'll explain later."

"I hope you will… I accept!"

White lights began to surround them and the next thing Kea knew, the emblems became a bunch of red and blue jellyfishes. Okay, first the cellphone and now weird jellyfish that plan to attack them? Joshua seems knowledgeable about all this. Hopefully he won't mind being flooded by so much questions.

* * *

><p><strong>Okay, so about the first part, I kind of have this theory that after Neku and the others came back to the Real ground, a few changes happened to their supposed fate. So for Neku it was that he barely survived the gunshot and such. <strong>

**Anyway, I hope you all enjoyed reading!**


End file.
